Caminaba sin rumbo
by Kmysama
Summary: La historia va sobre una chica de preparatoria que está enamorada de un joven de su misma edad que es su amigo pero que sólo la ve como su mejor amiga. Ella, por estar junto a él se ve obligada a ser su confidente, escuchar de las chicas que le gustan, ser el paño de lágrimas cada vez que lo rechazan o dejan por otro... pero ya está cansada y decide cambiar...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1  
>Caminaba sin rumbo por la casa. Sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz ni un solo momento. Dentro de una hora tendría que irse a su trabajo de medio tiempo en la clínica para la tercera edad, en la cual trabajaba de enfermera, pero los ojos de Keith no la dejaban tranquila. Susan era la chica de este mes, una joven rubia de ojos verdes y cara y cuerpo perfecto que sólo estaba con él porque era un año mayor y tenía auto. Pero ya estaba cansada de decirle las tonterías que hacía y por tanto no tomaría cartas en el asunto. Era una tonta. ¿Por qué seguía enamorada de él como una colegiala cuando para él existía cualquier chica excepto ella? Decidió no pensarlo más y se encaminó hacia la calle.<br>Iba andando a paso moderado por la acera en dirección a la clínica y sin saber cómo se encontró recordando cuando conoció a Keith. Fue una verdadera casualidad que cuando inició la preparatoria coincidieran en la misma aula y que se sentaran en mesas y asientos consecutivos, pero en aquel momento no fue que se inició su amistad. "A su lado, compartiendo la misma mesa, se sentaba mi amiga Lila. En aquel tiempo éramos Lila, Sandor y yo, los inseparables tres mosqueteros; aunque por suerte o desgracia Sandor y Keith nunca se llevaron bien, es más, no se soportaban. Pasaron los meses y Sandor y yo comenzamos a salir, estuvimos juntos por casi dos asfixiantes meses y luego, casi al mismo tiempo que rompí con Sandor, Keith comenzó a acercase a mí, aunque nunca intentó ir más allá de la simple amistad. A la vez, Lila, que ya se llevaba con él por ser compañeros de mesa, y él, se hicieron mucho más cercanos. Sandor se distanció de nosotros, y yo por fin en meses me sentía en paz, todo fue perfecto hasta que llegó el momento del cambio de sitios en el orden del salón y me tocó sentarme a su lado. Viéndolo en todas sus facetas, el muchacho serio ante los profesores, el niño divertido con sus amigos, el joven decidido y travieso en los deportes y reuniones de alumnos, el hijo que adoraba a su madre por sobre todas las cosas, fue algo inevitable el ir enamorándome de él sin darme cuenta hasta que noté que cada nueva conquista de él me dolía como una herida de puñal directamente en mi alma y que necesitaba llorar cada vez que lo veía feliz con la novia de turno. De todo eso hacen ya tres años, tres años de agonía y dolor y de comprender con cada nueva chica que él jamás se fijará en la feúcha que ha estado junto a él por todo ese tiempo, cada nueva posibilidad es un recordatorio de que cualquiera es mejor que yo y que jamás lo tendré… "  
>Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, un suspiro que demostraba la derrota de sus esperanzas y que ya no podría seguir en esa situación por mucho más tiempo. Ya estaba llegando a la clínica y antes de entrar tomó una decisión: se alejaría de él, así le doliera y sintiera como si se arrancara el corazón, no podía seguir jugando a ser su amiga y viviendo en continua agonía, no, se alejaría y continuaría con su vida y trataría, en la medida de lo posible, de olvidarlo. Y habiéndose decidido, entró en su trabajo y se dispuso a cambiar su personalidad de chica joven por la de la enfermera por las siguientes cinco horas.<p>

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Hola Neb!- la saludó su compañero Darien.  
>-¡Hola Dar! ¿Qué tal tu semana?-Fue la respuesta de Neb.<br>-¡Fantástica! Recuerdas la fiesta que planeábamos la semana pasada- Neb simplemente asintió como respuesta- pues bien, fue el sábado por la noche y la pasamos genial; bailamos, cantamos, jugamos, charlamos y estuvimos toda la noche de juerga. Debiste haber venido con nosotros.  
>-Tienes razón. ¿Quiénes fueron?<br>-Todos los del grupo. Paz también vino con nosotros. Pensamos repetirlo el próximo fin de semana, ¿te apuntas?  
>-Sí, creo que sí<br>-Y ese milagro, tú que siempre nos rechazas.  
>-Nada, que me apetece ir.<br>-¡Bien, genial! Esta vez iremos a "La Cueva"  
>-¡Wow, ese sí que es un lugar!<br>-Ves, la calidad.  
>-¿De qué hablan?<br>-¡Ah! ¡Hola Paz!  
>-¿Qué hay?<br>-Comentábamos los planes para el próximo fin.  
>-¿Te apuntas Neb?<br>-Sí, eso creo…  
>-¡Genial!¡Lo pasaremos bomba!<br>-¿Eso crees?  
>-Pues claro, no todos los días salimos todos juntos.<br>-¡Chicos, ya comenzó su turno!- los llamó el jefe de sala  
>-¡No, tengo que correr!-fue el lamento de Paz<br>-Te veo luego-se despidió Neb  
>-¡Later!-le dijo Darien mientras se iba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.<br>Y así se pasó el resto de la tarde y Neb se encontró dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia su casa. Al llegar encendió la contestadora para escuchar sus mensajes. No había nada nuevo. Un mensaje de su madre, otro de su padre y uno de Paz y Darien. El de su madre y el de su padre eran idénticos. Ellos aún no se acostumbraban a que ella viviese por su cuenta y eso que hacía ya cuatro meses que se había mudado. El de Paz era para preguntarle qué ropa se pondría para ir a "La Cueva" al día siguiente. Era algo gratificante saber que aún en el océano de su soledad había personas como Paz que se preocupaban por la ropa que usaría su amiga para ir a un antro. Decidió llamarla después de darse una ducha y comer algo.  
>Caminó hacia el baño y se metió en la ducha sintiendo un gran alivio cuando el agua resbaló por su espalda. Era como si todas las preocupaciones y tensiones del día fueran arrastradas por la espuma. Demoró su baño hasta que la piel de sus dedos comenzó a arrugarse y fue sólo entonces que cerró la llave, se secó y abandonó el baño envuelta en una toalla mientras con otra secaba sus cabellos. Luego fue a la cocina y comenzó a prepararse un sándwich. Justo cuando la abandonaba para irse a comer frente al TV se dio cuenta de que el teléfono estaba sonando. Como tenía las manos ocupadas dejó que saltara la contestadora.<br>"-Hola Neb.- la saludó la voz de Keith- Es raro que no estés en casa a esta hora. Sólo quería hablar un rato, pero bueno… ¡Te veo mañana!"  
>Neb se quedó con la mano a escasos centímetros del megáfono. La depresión fue como un balde de agua fría vaciándose sobre su cabeza y deslizándose por su espalda hasta dejarla totalmente empapada… realmente el sólo escuchar su voz la dejaba fuera de combate. Perdió el poco apetito que tenía y se sentó en el sofá con las rodillas contra el pecho pensando en lo tonta que era al ponerse en ese estado cada vez que recordaba a Keith. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en esa posición cuando despertó al día siguiente acostada en el sofá.<p>

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era viernes por la tarde y sólo le quedaban 2 horas para encontrarse con el grupo para ir a La Cueva. Neb, como toda buena chica que se respete, llevaba media hora frente al closet abierto sacando de él ropa que se probaba y luego desechaba. No sabía que ponerse, y para colmo - aunque sus amigos no lo sabían – era su cumpleaños. Estaba al borde de la desesperación cuando llamaron a la puerta. Tomó su bata de baño y colocándosela fue a abrir.  
>-¡Hola Neb! Vengo a vestirte - Como esperaba, era Paz.<br>-Te estaba esperando. No tengo ni idea de qué me voy a poner.  
>-Ya sé que me adoras, pero no tienes que demostrarlo tanto. Además, mira lo que te tengo – le dijo mostrándole una bolsa de compra.<br>-¡Oye, no tenías que traer nada para vestirme!  
>-Pero no es para vestirte. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Creíste que lo había olvidado, cierto<br>Con lágrimas en los ojos Neb la abrazó. No por gusto hacía una vida entera que eran amigas. Se habían conocido cuando sólo tenían ocho años en la iglesia de su barrio y desde entonces habían sido inseparables. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntas, y Paz fue el mayor apoyo que tubo cuando su abuela falleció. Ahora, aun cuando no pensó que ocurriría, se acordaba de su cumpleaños y le traía un regalo, en verdad era su mejor amiga…  
>-¡Pero no lo has mirado!- protestó Paz cuando Neb la liberó del abrazo.<br>-¡Ya voy, ya voy! – y abriendo la bolsa se encontró con un vestido. Pero aquel no era solamente un vestido, era EL VESTIDO. Levaba soñando con algo así por meses. De color Azul Prusia, era largo hasta las rodillas; el escote era tipo barco, bajo hasta casi el nacimiento de los senos. Tenía mangas cortas que se ceñían formando campanitas, y bajo los senos tenía una cinta que determinaba el inicio de la falda la cual formaba pliegues al caer. Lo mejor de todo era que parecía hecho especialmente para ella. Dejando a Paz en la sala corrió hacia el cuarto y se lo puso. Efectivamente, era su talla exacta.  
>Llamó a su amiga que en solo unos segundos llegó a la habitación, se detuvo en la puerta y le dijo:<br>-Perfecto, ahora solo faltan el maquillaje y el peinado  
>-Pero Paz, es imposible que acepte esto, es demasiado.<br>-¡Ya, detente! ¡El dinero es mío y hago con él lo que se me antoja! Además no es como si tú nunca me regalaras nada. –y cambiando de tema- Vamos a peinarte primero.  
>La siguiente media hora pasó entre el peinado y el maquillaje. Cuando terminaron Neb no se reconocía a sí misma. Estaba guapísima, literalmente.<br>-Vamos, todos deben de estar esperándonos en La Cueva. Pero creo que, dado que estamos tan guapas hoy, pediremos un taxi.  
>Neb puso los ojos en blanco, como ya había demostrado con el vestido, cuando a Paz se le metía una idea en la cabeza era imposible sacársela, así que se dirigió a la sala en dónde tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la agencia de taxis.<br>Quince minutos después llegaban a La Cueva.

Todos estaban pasándola genial. Se habían reunido cerca de veinte personas y todas trabajaban en la clínica. Neb se sentía algo fuera de lugar porque no conocía a muchos de ellos, pero, como siempre Paz y Darien vinieron al rescate y no la dejaban sola por mucho tiempo. Hacía muchísimo que no se divertía tanto y la mesa que ocupaban estaba tan bien ubicada que desde ella se podía ver perfectamente tanto la pista como la entrada del local. Entre risas y bromas pasaron un rato hasta que un guapísimo joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes se les acercó y sacó a bailar a Paz. Neb se quedó en la mesa acompañada por los otros chicos y observando la pista mientras bebía un Martini y charlaba. Al cabo de un rato un chico que le pareció bastante guapo la sacó a bailar y fue sólo cuestión de tiempo el que olvidara todas las preocupaciones y se perdiera en la felicidad que le causaba el estar en la pista de baile.  
>-Como en los viejos tiempos- le comentó Paz a Darien.<br>-¿Por qué lo dices? No sabía que Neb fuese una fiestera.- contestó este  
>-No lo es; pero siempre disfrutó bailando y pasándola bien con sus amigos hasta que el estar con ellos se convirtió en una tortura.<br>-Entiendo… Pero creo que no te va a gustar lo que estás a punto de ver.  
>Paz se giró a tiempo de ver cómo Keith entraba al local acompañado de una despampanante rubia que de inmediato captó las miradas de todos los hombres del salón.<br>-¡Demonios! ¡Por qué hoy precisamente!  
>-No entiendo, ¿hoy? ¿Por qué?<br>-No te lo dije porque si ella se entera que tú lo sabes me mata, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de Neb y lo que menos quería era que se encontrara con él.  
>-¡Hoy es su cumpleaños! ¡Demonios! ¡Cómo se atreve ella a querer ocultarlo de sus amigos!<br>-Larga historia en la que Keith tiene buena parte. Pero ahora no es momento de contarte. Más importante que eso es evitar que ella lo vea. Tenemos que intentar evitarlo…

En la pista de baile…  
>Neb se divertía como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. El chico con el que bailaba no era un experto bailarín pero tenía buen ritmo y le gustaba bastante. La música era un movido tema de Black Eyed Peas que siempre había disfrutado bailando, pero de momento el flujo de personas en la pista cambió haciendo que ella, al notarlo, mirara a su alrededor buscando la causa de esa alteración.<br>Y fue entonces que el mundo se derrumbó a su alrededor.  
>En el centro de la pista se encontraba Keith.<br>Era tan hermoso como lo recordaba… Y, como también recordaba, estaba con una chica. Esta era nueva, pero eso no era nada extraño tampoco. Fue el hecho de que justamente en ese día, en ese lugar y el hecho de que reconoció a la chica, Hana, una de sus "amigas" del instituto, casualmente una de las que sabían de su amor por él, lo que definitivamente destruyó la poca cordura que le quedaba.  
>Era el fin. Ya no podía más.<br>-Basta ya de tanto amor por un idiota que no se interesa en mí en lo absoluto. Es más, basta ya de buscar un supuesto "amor" que no hará más que hacerme sufrir por gusto. A partir de ahora mismo todo lo que me importa es que soy hermosa y puedo divertirme con cualquiera que me guste lo suficiente como para prestarle atención. Me olvidaré de Keith, de la estúpida de Hana, y me concentraré sólo en lo que me haga sentir contenta conmigo misma y no infravalorada y deprimida como siempre que él está involucrado. Es más ahora mismo, en este mismo lugar hay muchos chicos que están dispuestos a divertirse, así que, por qué no pasar un buen rato con uno de ellos…-se dijo a sí misma una Neb bastante decidida y sin más, volteó a ver al chico con el que bailaba y, mirándolo a los ojos, sonrió al tiempo que se levantaba en puntillas y le daba un atrevido y sensual beso en los labios. El chico, en un primer momento bastante sorprendido, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella acercándola más a su cuerpo y profundizando al mismo tiempo el beso que pasó de uno provocativo a un ardiente beso francés que hizo que la temperatura se elevara en ambos jóvenes. Pero, como todo lo bueno, el beso tuvo que terminar a causa de la falta de oxígeno, dejando a Neb con un notable sonrojo al igual que su compañero.  
>-Salgamos de la pista y vayamos a un lugar más cómodo- propuso el muchacho.<br>-Mejor vamos un momento a dónde mis amigos y luego nos vamos, ¿te parece?  
>-Bien, no hay problema.<p>

Mientras tanto en la mesa unos boquiabiertos Paz y Darien observaban la escena que acababa de desarrollarse ante sus ojos sin entender nada. Aquella no era la Neb que conocían. Ella nunca se hubiese atrevido a besar a un completo extraño en plena pista de baile y mucho menos si cerca se encontraba el hombre del cual estaba enamorada. Por lo tanto esa escena sólo podía significar una cosa: Ella había visto a Keith con esa chica.  
>Observaron como su amiga se acercaba a la mesa acompañada por el apuesto muchacho que se quedó aproximadamente a un metro de la mesa cuando Neb se acercó para hablarles.<br>-¡¿Qué diablos fue esa escena de justo ahora Neb?!-fue la "pregunta" que Darien le dirigió nada más llegar.  
>-Nada importante. Sólo venía a decirles que me voy con él- y señaló en dirección al muchacho.<br>-¿Con él? ¿Y cuál es su nombre si puede saberse?  
>- No lo sé pero eso no es importante…- El shock fue tan grande para Paz Y Darien que no pudieron decir nada más. ¡¿Quién era esa mujer y qué había hecho con su amiga Neb?! O mejor, ¡Quién era ese demonio que había destruido a la muchacha a tal extremo que era capaz de irse con un total extraño del cual no conocía ni el nombre!<br>Si antes lo consideraban alguien indeseable, ahora lo odiaban totalmente. Aquel hombre, Keith, mejor para él que desapareciera de sus vidas y no volviese a aparecer en ellas, porque si lo atrapaban, probablemente no lo contaría.  
>Neb miró en dirección a sus amigos y sonrió.<br>-Chicos, no se preocupen que no me voy muy lejos. Sólo vamos a estar en la parte alta de la pista de baile y probablemente me verán pero quise decirles para que no se preocuparan.  
>Eso sólo los preocupaba más y probaba que ella lo había visto. Pero algo más debía estar pasando… La parte alta era un balcón que estaba justo sobre la pista y desde el cual se podía ver y ser visto por todo el antro. Los que subían eran sólo los más populares y atrevidos, o sea, era justamente el lugar al que la tímida Neb nunca iría estando en su sano juicio.<br>Neb se alejó en dirección al muchacho y al llegar junto a él le dijo:  
>-Vamos a la parte alta.<br>-Como quieras.  
>La disco estaba a tope. Era una de esas noches en las que se sentía invencible, invulnerable y el ambiente era el mejor que había experimentado desde hacía ya varios días. Era el centro de atención como siempre. Bailaba con Hana, una de las chicas de su instituto y su aventura más reciente. Ella se le acercó acariciando su pecho sensualmente mientras con su mirada buscaba sus ojos. El se inclinó a besarla y ella correspondió a su beso pasando sus brazos por su cintura. El beso fue corto y él sonrió al separarse dirigiendo su mirada a la parte alta.<br>Aún era temprano, por eso no había subido. Paseó su mirada por el balcón y algo, o más bien alguien, llamó su atención. Aquello era increíble, era Neb, la chica que consideraba su mejor amiga y a quién hacía ya una semana no podía contactar estaba allí, bailando despreocupadamente con un completo desconocido. Si bien el hecho de verla allí lo desconcertó, lo próximo que vio lo hizo dudar de su cordura: Neb se acercó al hombre colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él sujetaba la cintura de ella y lo besó, pero aquel no fue un beso como cualquier otro, aún desde la distancia a la que se encontraba, podía ver que aquel era un beso demandante, profundo y muy, muy caliente; tanto que por unos segundos – hasta que se cuestionó el por qué - deseó ser él quien lo recibiera.  
>El hecho de desearlo lo hizo pensar… ¿Por qué deseaba que ella lo besara así a él? ¿Era por el hecho de la pasión que se sentía en aquel beso? ¿O era porque hacía tanto que no hablaba con ella que deseaba su atención? En verdad no lo sabía…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

En el anterior capítulo…:

La disco estaba a tope. Era una de esas noches en las que se sentía invencible, invulnerable y el ambiente era el mejor que había experimentado desde hacía ya varios días. Era el centro de atención como siempre. Bailaba con Hana, una de las chicas de su instituto y su _aventura_ más reciente. Ella se le acercó acariciando su pecho sensualmente mientras con su mirada buscaba sus ojos. El se inclinó a besarla y ella correspondió a su beso pasando sus brazos por su cintura. El beso fue corto y él sonrió al separarse dirigiendo su mirada a la parte alta.

Aún era temprano, por eso no había subido. Paseó su mirada por el balcón y algo, o más bien alguien, llamó su atención. Aquello era increíble, era Neb, la chica que consideraba su mejor amiga y a quién hacía ya una semana no podía contactar estaba allí, bailando despreocupadamente con un completo desconocido. Si bien el hecho de verla allí lo desconcertó, lo próximo que vio lo hizo dudar de su cordura: Neb se acercó al hombre colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él sujetaba la cintura de ella y lo besó, pero aquel no fue un beso como cualquier otro, aún desde la distancia a la que se encontraba, podía ver que aquel era un beso demandante, profundo y muy, muy caliente; tanto que por unos segundos – hasta que se cuestionó el por qué - deseó ser él quien lo recibiera.

El hecho de desearlo lo hizo pensar… ¿Por qué deseaba que ella lo besara así a él? ¿Era por el hecho de la pasión que se sentía en aquel beso? ¿O era porque hacía tanto que no hablaba con ella que deseaba su atención? En verdad no lo sabía… Y tenía que averiguarlo.

No lo pensó mucho y dirigió sus pasos a la escalera que conducía a la zona alta del club y comenzó a subir los peldaños dejando a Hana totalmente olvidada tras de sí. Ella lo siguió pidiéndole que la esperara, pero él ni siquiera la escuchaba, sólo tenía en su mente el encontrar a Neb y descubrir el por qué lo evitaba y, de paso, el por qué de ese deseo de ser quién recibiera ese beso…

Pero llegó tarde, ella ya no estaba allí.

Capítulo 2

Aquello era horrible, y sentía que estaba al borde de un infarto por lo rápido y errático de los latidos de su corazón. En ese momento se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan débil que no era capaz de esperarlo una vez que él había presenciado el beso que se diera con aquel chico en la parte alta del club. El problema era que nunca pensó que él fuera a ir a buscarla allí cuando la viera. Todo lo ebria que había estado en aquel momento se había desvanecido una vez lo vio subiendo las escaleras y lo único que pudo pensar fue: ¡Sal de aquí!

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo; salió prácticamente corriendo arrastrando al chico consigo para luego dejarlo afuera del antro e irse directamente a casa, sola… Si Paz o Darien la hubiesen visto en aquel momento seguro que la asesinaban por ser tan cobarde, pero para ella era imposible el mantener la compostura en frente de aquel hombre, muchacho, niño… o lo que fuera que sólo la hacía sufrir cada vez que lo recordaba.

En verdad no entendía por qué ella se había ido de allí. Era imposible que al verlo se marchara, ¿cierto? Pero si no fue por él, por qué sería.

Al observar desde allí la planta baja, le pareció reconocer a una de las amigas de Neb, Paz, o eso creía, y para salir de dudas decidió ir a hablar con ella y preguntarle…

Paz no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo: Keith se acercaba a ella con una mirada entre enojada y confundida que sólo la molestaba enormemente y para colmo el tonto de Darien decidió irse a bailar en ese justo momento. Keith llegó a la mesa y aunque ella intentó ignorarlo él se sentó a su lado y le preguntó:

-¿Estás aquí con Neb?

- Primero que todo, se dice buenas noches, aunque en realidad eran buenas hasta que tú llegaste a arruinárnosla.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Entonces Neb sí estaba aquí, ¿cierto?

-Lo digo porque no te soporto y lo sabes.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-No, Neb no vino con nosotros. Sabes muy bien que a ella no le gustan estos lugares.

-No me mientas, sé perfectamente que la vi en la pista de baile. Lo que no entiendo es por qué desapareció cuando intenté acercármele.

-No sabía que ahora te interesaban las drogas.

-¿Las drogas? ¿Qué dices?

-Sí, las drogas, es la única justificación que se me ocurre para que hallas empezado a ver visiones de repente.

-Parece que de verdad te crees graciosa.

-No, no me lo creo. Eres un chico bastante peculiar. Cuando te colocas empiezas a ver a tus amigas en situaciones absurdas; en verdad eres bastante interesante.

-Deja de decir tonterías, es obvio que no estoy colocado y también sé muy bien que la vi.

- Piensa lo que quieras, yo me voy a bailar. Sayonara.

Ella se alejó de allí hasta cierto punto bastante aliviada. Pero Neb la iba a escuchar. ¡Qué demonios era eso de provocar al demonio y luego desaparecer dejándole todo el problema a ella! ¡Y pensar que Neb siempre había sido la fuerte y la que resolvía los problemas! ¡¿Cómo había terminado siendo una cobarde que se escondía de un hombre como aquel?! En verdad detestaba a ese Keith. Siempre que él estaba cerca su amiga se transformaba en alguien irreconocible y odiaba el hecho de que él no lo notara en lo absoluto. Sentía que poco a poco ella, o su verdadera personalidad -alegre y despreocupada- al menos, iban desapareciendo desde que él apareció. Odiaba a esa Neb temerosa y tenebrosa, más parecida a Sunako-chan que a sí misma, quién había tomado el lugar de su amiga desde que lo conoció…

Llegó a la pista de baile dónde se reunió con Darien y con su apuesto acompañante.

-¡Hey, Dar!- gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuchara pese a la estridente música que colmaba el lugar.-Creo que me voy para la casa de Neb a ver cómo está. Me preocupa que cometa alguna tontería.

- Te acompaño.

-No, quédate. Yo voy sola. Creo que ella lo preferirá así. No te preocupes, una vez sepa que ella está bien, te llamaré para que estés tranquilo, OK.

-Está bien. Pero si no me llamas te asesinaré, y créeme, será una muerte lenta y dolorosa…

- Sí, sí, te lo prometo. – haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de él. En verdad le preocupaba Neb, pero pronto la vería…

Quería estar sola. En verdad era una estúpida por salir corriendo nada más ver que se le acercaba pero no pudo evitarlo. Aún ardía en su memoria el doloroso recuerdo de su cumpleaños anterior cuando él le dijo que escuchara un programa en la radio dónde él trabajaba, porque iba a felicitarla por ese medio y ella como una estúpida escuchó el programa -que duraba dos horas- de principio a fin esperando que la prometida felicitación llegara para que, al final del programa, un: "¡Feliz aniversario para Wendy! Espero que tu abuelita se mejore…" fuera la única felicitación que hiciera y aún más doloroso fue cuando dijeron quién la enviaba: Keith… En verdad ya nada más podía sorprenderla. Él era espléndido con todos menos con ella. Parecía que él creía que ella era un androide mecánico -o algo similar- que no tenía sentimientos y que por eso se empeñaba en herirla una y otra y otra vez…

-¡Neb, sé que estás ahí! ¡Ábreme la puerta o no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer!

-Paz… Ya casi me olvidaba de me fui del antro sin decirle nada a nadie… Parece estar molesta…

-¡Neb, abre la jodida puerta!

Neb caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Del otro lado estaba una muy alterada y preocupada Paz que nada más verla se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

-¡Por qué demonios te fuiste así! ¡Respóndeme! El pobre muchacho con el que bailabas se quedó en shock por la forma en que lo arrastraste fuera y luego lo dejaste tirado. Fue algo cruel de tu parte…

-Lo siento, en verdad no pensaba con claridad. Fue sólo que lo vi acercarse y en lo único que pude pensar fue en salir corriendo y alejarme de él lo más rápido que me fuera posible. ¿Estas enojada conmigo, cierto?

-Estaba muy preocupada que es distinto… Bien, y ahora qué es lo que harás porque el lunes lo vas a ver en la universidad.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡Y lo más triste es que no puedo faltar más o perderé el derecho a examen!-Sí, aquello era un problema en el cual no había pensado hasta que Paz se lo recordó.

-No te preocupes que todo se resolverá.

Estaba llegando tarde y, además, tenía un miedo horrible a entrar al aula. Llevaba ya diez minutos frente a la puerta sin decidirse a entrar. Desde dentro se escuchaban las risas y conversaciones de sus compañeros de clase, pero, por desgracia, no podía saber si él estaba dentro. Comenzaba a considerar pedirle al profesor Miguel que le permitiera ir a la enfermería para no entrar a la clase, cuando sintió su voz a su espalda ordenándole entrar al salón. Suspirando resignada y temblando de pánico dio un paso, y otro, y otro hasta llegar a su asiento. Su pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad…

…..

Keith levantó la mirada y se detuvo a observar el rostro de Neb. Se veía pálida pero como no lograba verle los ojos no podía decir si estaba enferma o no. Lo más extraño era que ella no lo había saludado, es más, lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente. En verdad no entendía nada. Intentó pasarle una nota preguntándole si se sentía mal, pero ella no dio muestras de haberla visto. Todo era tan extraño… La clase concluyó y ella aún no le dirigía la palabra. La vio levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta del salón y ya no pudo resistirlo más, fue tras ella, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta el techo del edificio, dónde no había nadie que pudiese escucharlos. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que le sucedía y esa era la única manera que se le ocurrió para descubrirlo. Su silencio lo irritaba… Es más, el hecho de que lo ignorara lo estaba poniendo de peor humor.

-Neb, se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa conmigo. Me estás evitando y hoy me has ignorado en el aula.

- No me pasa nada, sólo que no tenía ganas de hablarte…

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada, nada más que no quiero verte, pero ya que tengo que hacerlo, al menos no quería hablarte.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!

-¡Porque me gustas! ¡Contento!

Keith se quedó en shock, en realidad en algunos momentos la idea había cruzado su mente, pero la había descartado porque creyó que era imposible que Neb se enamorara de él. Estaba tan perdido en la tormenta de sus pensamientos, que a duras penas escuchó como ella le decía:

-Pero ya no puedo más, me rindo, voy a olvidarte, así que me alejaré de ti…

Ya estaba, lo había dicho, nunca más sería su amiga, pero era un alivio hasta cierto punto el haberse confesado. Ahora sólo le quedaba irse de allí. Por suerte el resto del día lo tenía libre, así que recogió sus cosas y abandonó la facultad.

-¡Que hiciste qué!

-Me le confesé y le dije que me daba por vencida con él. En verdad no sé si actué bien o no pero fue lo que mejor se sintió en aquel momento.

-Por supuesto que actuaste bien y en mi opinión debiste haberlo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Y cuéntame, cómo fue su cara en ese momento, estaba en shock, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé, la verdad. No tuve valor para mirarle la cara al decirle, pero no me dijo nada así que pienso que un poco sorprendido sí que estaba.

- De verdad que eres tonta cuando se trata de él. ¡Debiste mirarlo! ¡Ahora ese idiota debe de pensar que le temes!

-¡Pero es que en verdad sí le tengo un poco de miedo! Tengo miedo de perderlo, pero eso ya ocurrió así que no tengo nada más que esperar o temer de él.

-Sí, tienes razón, ya no tienes ni siquiera que pensar en él, y como soy la mejor de las amigas, te voy a presentar a un amigo mío que te va a caer súper bien.

-¡Paz! ¡En serio no tengo mucho ánimo para conocer a nadie! No creo que sea una buena compañía ahora.

-Deja la tontería ya. Frank te caerá súper bien y no tienes que conocerlo en plan cita si no quieres. Mira, acordé con él vernos este viernes en la cafetería del centro comercial. Él ira con unos amigos y nosotras, con Darien que el pobre está igual que tú y necesita despejar. No quiero ningún pero, vas a ir y no se hable más del tema, OK.

-Está bien, en verdad no puedo discutir contigo. Gracias, eres la mejor.

-Ni se diga, que en verdad parecería que no me conoces, no hacen falta las gracias.

-Sí, pero ahora viene el otro dilema…

-¿Cuál?

-¡No sé qué es lo que me voy a poner!

-Cierto, yo tampoco…

Ambas amigas se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas. Era increíble como siempre terminaban riendo cada vez que estaban juntas. Pero aquel era un tema serio (aunque no eran chicas materialistas, la ropa siempre era un dilema) así que quedaron en ir de compras al día siguiente.

No tenía ni idea de qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo allí. Lo triste era que Paz finalmente la había convencido de encontrarse con aquel chico y no tenía ningún deseo de salir de la casa. Aún así se vistió con el conjunto que había comprado con su amiga para la ocasión y sin arreglarse mucho más se sentó en el sofá a esperar la inevitable llamada que de que ya saliera para el centro comercial.

La despertó el timbre de la puerta sonando despiadadamente. Al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta de que debían de haber pasado horas desde que se quedó dormida porque ya era de noche. Intentó acomodar algo sus cabellos y se frotó la cara antes de ir a abrir la puerta dónde lo más seguro era que una enojada Paz la esperara con ganas de asesinarla. Lo que se encontró en el umbral de su puerta no fue, ni de lejos, lo que esperaba. El chico medía cerca de 1.85 metros, ojos y cabellos negros y un rostro que parecía esculpido en mármol por los mismísimos ángeles. Y todo eso no tenía ninguna comparación con su cuerpo: espaldas anchas, caderas estrechas, piernas largas… En resumen, tenía un modelo parado en la puerta de su apartamento y lo único que le cruzaba la mente era: ¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?!

-Hola, imagino que tú eres Neb. Soy Frank, el amigo de Paz. Lamento aparecer así de improviso pero tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. Paz me ha hablado maravillas de ti…

¡Estaba viviendo un sueño! Porque un sueño tenía que ser caminar por el Mall con aquel dios.

-Eres más hermosa de lo que imaginé

-¿Qué?-fue la reacción de Neb totalmente sorprendida por el comentario.

Él se sonrojó.

-Me refiero que cuando Paz me habló de ti me dijo que eras súper agradable, buena amiga y en general que eras una muchacha genial pero nunca me dijo que además fueras hermosa.

Ahora fue Neb la sonrojada. Aquel chico guapísimo la estaba llamando hermosa. Era simplemente increíble. Decidió intentar conversar de otro tema.

-Y tú de dónde conoces a Paz.

- Has evadido el tema, pero no importa, te lo dejaré pasar. ¿A Paz? Bueno… ¿Recuerdas cuando ella se cambió de instituto en 8º grado? – esperó mientras ella asentía levemente – Pues resulta que se inscribió en mi instituto y terminamos siendo compañeros de mesa. Y ya conoces a Paz, es imposible no adorarla una vez mantienes un mínimo contacto con ella, aunque nunca nos vimos de forma romántica, el sentimiento fue más como de hermanos…

-Sí, te entiendo. Nosotras nos conocimos de niñas y desde el primer momento nos quisimos como hermanas, incluso mis padres se preocupan por ella tanto como por mí…

-Es cierto, ella tiene una cualidad muy especial que hace que todos la quieran, pero tú no te quedas atrás, sólo es necesario conocerte para darse cuenta de lo genial que eres.

- Genial… ¿Yo?

- Sí, ¿no lo sabías? Todos los que conozco y me han hablado de ti me han dicho lo mismo, que eres una persona muy dulce, inteligente y hermosa…- Neb enrojeció de nuevo.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo creerte. Soy tan solo alguien normal… Por supuesto que no soy tan hermosa ni dulce, en realidad soy tan poco notoria que paso desapercibida la mayor parte del tiempo…

- En verdad Paz tenía razón sobre ti… Eres tan buena e inocente que no notas lo interesante que eres para los que te rodean.

- Es que no lo soy. Me he pasado los dos últimos años enamorada del mismo chico, que resultaba ser uno de mis amigos y hasta hace poco más de una semana que se lo dije no se dio cuenta, y ahora no me habla…

- No pienses de esa forma sólo por un tonto que no te ha sabido apreciar durante tanto tiempo… Sé que puede sonar superficial y que prácticamente nos acabamos de conocer, pero si pudieras considerarlo aunque sea un poco… ¿aceptarías salir conmigo?


End file.
